Wet, Sticky, and Red
by Lady Mirabelle
Summary: It's not every day that one gets to see Aoshi Shinomori in a state of frenzied panic.


Disclaimer: Ahh… I am but a poor, lonely soul who writes in darkness… unlike RICH, POPULAR, DOGGONE LOVABLE NOBUHIRO WATSUKI! –snarl-

A/N: It seems that I have a _thing_ for rain…

Slight Aoshi OOC-ness. Slight Misao OOC-ness. Deal with it.

* * *

**_Wet, Sticky, and Red_**

It was raining.

It had been raining for the past three days.

It would probably rain for the next few days.

Misao Makimachi was not happy.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she was on the roof of the Aoiya. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that _that time of month _had come again. Whatever it was that was bugging her, it had come with a monstrous attack of cramps, and she had thought that the numbing rain would help.

Dead wrong.

Misao hunched over, hugging her knees to her slender form, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her gut.

She shuddered violently and clenched her teeth, suppressing a scream.

The rain slammed down onto the city of Kyoto, drenching everything in a fine film of water. The fields were flooded, the streets were muddy, and the buildings were leaking. Overall, _not_ a good day.

Misao's ears twitched when she heard quiet footsteps leading up to the Aoiya. Gloomily, she looked out into the distance, expecting to see some crazy businessman trying to sell towels or whatever the hell it was. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her beloved Aoshi-sama.

_What's Aoshi-sama doing here? I thought he went out to mediate…_

Misao lowered her head down onto her arms, shutting her eyes. The raindrops slammed into her already drenched body, soaking her to an even fuller extent. She wasn't surprised in the least bit when a slight thump was heard beside her a while later. Misao rose slowly, keeping eye contact with the floor.

She mumbled, "Konnichiwaa, Aoshi-sama…"

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing. Just, um… thinking."

"In the rain?"

"Hai."

"Wouldn't you rather be inside?"

"No."

Aoshi frowned. _Misao's acting strange today._

"Is something the matter, Misao?"

"Ano…"

Misao blushed and shook her head softly. Aoshi stared at her.

"Are you certain?"

"What's with the questions, Aoshi-sama? I'm fine."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow questioningly at her tone, and Misao managed to let out a small laugh.

"It's really nothing. Sorry I snapped at you."

Standing up, Misao stretched cautiously, ignoring the sharp ribbons of pain shooting up and down her small form. Aoshi rose as well and looked out into the distance, wondering when the rain would let up.

A jolt shuddered through Misao suddenly, and she toppled off the roof, letting out a cry when she crashed onto the ground. Blood pooled beneath her slowly, and Aoshi leapt off of the roof in a panic.

_Why'd she fall off? Misao's been up here so many times that I've lost count, and yet, she fell off as if she were…as if she were **Sagara**! Could she be feeling ill? HOLY KAMI, she's **bleeding! **What the hell should I do?_

Aoshi landed next to Misao swiftly, heart pounding.

_She's **bleeding**, she's **bleeding**, she's **bleeding**! KAMI, SHE'S BLEEDING!_

Aoshi demanded stupidly (with a one-track mind, I might add), "Where are you bleeding?"

Misao's cheeks flamed red. "Nowhere. It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing! Misao, answer the question! _Where are you bleeding_?"

"Nowhere, Aoshi-sama! It's nothing, I swear!"

"What are you hiding?"

"_Nothing_!"

Aoshi combed his eyes over Misao's drenched form expertly, examining all areas that the blood could have come from. His search revealed nothing, as Misao had cleverly positioned herself on her stomach.

"This isn't funny anymore, Misao! _Where is it coming from?_"

Misao shot back, "I'm _aware_ it's not FUNNY, Aoshi-sama!"

She let out a groan, hunching up into a small ball. _Damn these cramps!_

"Answer me! _Tell me where the blood is coming from_!"

"IT'S NOTHING, AOSHI-SAMA!"

Misao crawled back up into sitting position and glared at Aoshi, her cheeks a nice bright red.

"Leave me _alone_, Aoshi-sama!"

"I will most certainly not!"

"TRUST ME, there's nothing wrong!"

"I can't very well believe _that_ when you're _bleeding_ to _death_, Misao!"

A wan smile stretched over Misao's pale features. "I'm not _bleeding to death_, Aoshi-sama! You're overreacting!"

"I am NOT!"

Misao glared at Aoshi, breathing heavily. As another cramp seized her abdomen, Misao gave a shrill yelp and knocked her head backwards, hissing at the sudden sharp pain.

Aoshi exclaimed, terrified, "Misao!"

Misao groaned softly and clenched her teeth. "_Chikuso!_"

Aoshi's eyebrows shot up. Since when did Misao start cursing in front of him?

"You had _better_ tell me, and soon, Misao! Where is it coming from?"

Misao shook her head and drew in a sharp breath. "No."

Another wave of fresh pain ripped through Misao's slender form, and she blanched. A distressed expression came over her pale face, and she shuddered before shrilly screaming in pain. Aoshi flinched in three directions and leaned over Misao's shivering form menacingly. When he spoke, his voice was a low whisper that sent waves of goose bumps down Misao's arms.

"You will _answer_ me, Misao. Where is the blood coming from?"

"No…where…"

"Surely you jest. Tell me before I get Okina to come outside."

Misao flushed even more deeply and said in a quiet, quiet voice, "Okay, okay! I-It's coming from…"

"From _where_?"

"Ano…"

Misao poked her fingers together shyly and mumbled, "Ano…"

Aoshi was terrified. For Misao not to answer a direct question that he had given her… for Misao to disobey him so many times… for Misao to disregard her affections towards him…

Misao said in a whisper, stumbling over her words, "It's coming from w-where I, um…"

Aoshi demanded, "_Where, Misao_? Tell me so that I can help you!"

Misao laughed nervously. "I doubt _you_ could help me, Aoshi-sama…"

"And why is that?"

"The blood… is coming from…"

Aoshi prompted her on, discreetly rolling his eyes.

"From… where I… ano…"

She continued, even more quietly, "W-where I… I…"

Misao sighed deeply, her cheeks flaming crimson. Aoshi's heart was pounding crazily, nearly thumping out of his chest. Finally, she parted her lips, and…

"Where I…"

Misao eyes closed and she lowered her head.

"Pee…" she finished in a bare whisper.

Aoshi's cheeks tinged pink, and he stated flatly, "So… so does that mean you're on your… your…"

Mortified, Misao nodded.

Aoshi stared at Misao. The seconds ticked away as the rain hammered into the ground relentlessly.

He twitched uncomfortably.

"I'll, uh… get Omasu."

* * *

AN: WAHAHAHAHA! LET'S SEE HOW AOSHI-KUN HANDLES _THIS_ SCENARIO! XD WHEEEEE!

On a saner note, please _review_. :)


End file.
